YM: Scientian Style
by mikaru zero
Summary: Scientians chatting in a chatroom. Was bored so I wrote this. A scientian story, isn't it obvious? Reposted at my fictionpress account!
1. Let's chat!

_**Chapter1- Whose who???**_

_Iheart_Nat has logged on-_

Iheart_Nat- hmmm…

_DONat_15 has logged on-_

Iheart_Nat- oh hey…It's you!

DONat_15- Why did I let you choose my freakin' Username!! WAAAAH!!!

Iheart_Nat- heh heh heh…

DONat_15- What kinda username is that??Iheart_Nat???!!!

Iheart_Nat- A true one

_Mikaru-chan has logged on-_

Mikaru-chan- hello~!

DONat_15- hi!!!

Mikaru-chan- Lol nice username

DONat_15- UGH! It's his fault!

Iheart_Nat- mine?

DONat_15- Hell yeah!

_ILuvTim has logged on-_

ILuvTim- This is the right chatroom right???

Mikaru-chan- yes

ILuvTim- ok. Hey nice username. =))

DONat_15- stop that!

_PlasticPinkPolkadots has logged on-_

DONat_15- is that…

Mikaru-chan- Paula~!!

PlasticPinkPolkadots- yup it's me! Wow nice username DONat!

DONat_15- …..

DONat_15- Why is every1 noticing mine???

Mikaru-chan- =))

_DoTA_Seahorse has logged on-_

DoTA_Seahorse- where's paula?

PlasticPinkPolkadots – hi! :D

DoTA_Seahorse- hey.. let's go to the movies later

PlasticPinkPolkadots- okay ^ w^

ILuvTim- eww get your own chatroom

Mikaru-chan- fanfic…

ILuvTim- tumigil ka ck

Mikaru-chan- wahaha…

_01Tim_blessie has logged on-_

ILuvTim- OMyGOSH

01Tim_blessie- hey

Mikaru-chan- wow

Iheart_Nat- nice username!

01Tim_blessie- don nice username rin

Iheart_Nat- tnx

DONat_15- oh shaddup

01Tim_blessie- let me guess…

DONat_15- im nathalie

01Tim_blessie- I knew it! Nice one don..

PlasticPinkPolkadots – tim!

01Tim_blessie- yeah?

PlasticPinkPolkadots – wala lang.. :P

01Tim_blessie- wehhh naghahanap k b ng away

DoTA_Seahorse- Ga**! Kapal ng mukha ano gusto mo ng suntukan?!

01Tim_blessie- care mo? Kung suntukan yan talo k n ga**

DoTA_Seahorse- b kala mo kung cnong pu**** *na yan ah

Mikaru-chan- stop swearing

DoTA_Seahorse- Ill swear when I want to swear

01Tim_blessie- agree ako sa kanya

Mikaru-chan- 3…

DoTA_Seahorse- GA**! GA**! T*** in* m tim!

01Tim_blessie- uy ga** ka

Mikaru-chan- 2…

DONat_15- oi stop swearing

Mikaru-chan- 1…

PlasticPinkPolkadots – break n tau

DoTA_Seahorse- !!? shit im sorry! I wont swear anymo –

_DoTA_Seahorse has been ignored from this conversation_.

Iheart_Nat- WOAH!!!

ILuvTim- scary c ck pag galit

PlasticPinkPolkadots- ignore?? Is that possible

01Tim_blessie- duhh bo** it just happened a while ago

_01Tim_blessie has been ignored from this conversation._

Mikaru-chan- yan. Wla n ang mga epaling

Iheart_Nat- …..

ILuvTim- …..

PlasticPinkPolkadots- …..

DONat_15- …..

_Lovemahcurlz has logged in-_

ILuvTim- what the heck??

Mikaru-chan- …who r u

Lovemahcurlz- im..

DONat_15- marie! Wrong chatroom k

Lovemahculz- wah im sorry

_Lovemahcurlz has signed out-_

PlasticPinkPolkadots- …

Mikaru-chan- so~ what can we talk about?

_Tomatokid has logged in-_

Mikaru-chan- …who r u

Tomatokid- nick. Lang ya wag m ko iblock dito s chatroom

Mikaru-chan- WAG KA MAGMURA. Yun lng yun eh

Tomatokid- …ok

Tomatokid- paula! Break p rn b tau??? : ((

PlasticPinkPolkadots- :) d n. tau n ulet

Tomatokid- yes!

DONat_15- grabe kayo ah

Iheart_Nat- o Nathalie tau n b?

DONat_15- in your dreams

Iheart_Nat- it is already in my dreams… I want it to become part of reality..!

ILuvTim- gah. Mga adik

Mikaru-chan- =))))))

Tomatokid- paula its 6 pm already lets go

PlasticPinkPolkadots- ok. Bye!!

ILuvTim- bye =))

_Tomatokid has signed out-_

_PlasticPinkPolkadots has signed out-_

Mikaru-chan- ahh I have 2 go too. I have new inspiration for a new fanfic…:)

IluvTim- about what?

Mikaru-chan- wahaha… it's a blessie x tim fanfic.

ILuvTim- OI! Wag –

_Mikaru-chan has signed out-_

ILuvTim- lang ya. Bading ka ck! Bumalik k dito!!!

ILuvTim- ill sign out na rin. Study p me

Iheart_Nat- woah GC

ILuvTim- whatever

DONat_15- bye blessie

_ILuvTim has signed out-_

Iheart_Nat- it's just you and me…

DONat_15- ……

_DONat_15 has logged off-_

Iheart_Nat- wehhhh ang dayaaaa

_Iheart_Nat has logged off__**-**_

**Oh lookie lookie!**

**A button!**

**Why**

**Don't **

**You**

**Click**

**It**

**And **

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Purely Girl Talk?

_**Purely Girl Talk????**_

_DONat_15 has logged on-_

DONat_15 : . . .

DONat_15 : She's not here yet…

_ILuvTim has logged on-_

ILuvTim : Hey Nathalie

DONat_15 : Hi. Have u seen..

ILuvTim : She said she'll be here at 8

DONat_15 : oh…

_PlasticPinkPolkadots has logged on-_

PlasticPinkPolkadots : Where is she??

ILuvTim : She's not here yet

PlasticPinkPolkadots : Argh! Why don't she hurry up?!

_Denzel_4ever has logged on-_

_NickaFonts_04 has logged on-_

DONat_15 : Wow r u guys here to complain too?

NickaFonts_04 : YES! About the fanfic and this username!

ILuvTim : Wow nice name

NickaFonts_04 : SHE chose this 4 me!

PlasticPinkPolkadots : Y r u complaining? It's a nice username.. :))

Denzel_4ever : Yeah, it's good

NickaFonts_04 : ARGH..

DONat_15 : Wow déjà vu

Denzel_4ever : Oh yeah..

ILuvTim : Now that u mention it..

PlasticPinkPolkadots : Nice username Nathalie =))

Denzel_4ever : nice username Nathalie :P

ILuvTim : Nice username Nathalie!! XD

NickaFonts_04 : oo nga no. nice username nathalie!! :))

DONat_15 : Gaahhh! Stop that!!!!

_Mikaru-chan has logged on-_

ILuvTim : CK!!!

Mikaru-chan : Hi.. :D

PlasticPinkPolkadots : You..!

Mikaru-chan : me?

DONat_15 : Wah ck! the fanfics!!! :((

Mikaru-chan : oh. don't worry. I updated it. It now has chapter 2 & 3

DONat_15 : NO!! BAD!!!!

Mikaru-chan : oh by the way, nice name again

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Mikaru-chan : hey! No flooding

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

PlasticPinkPolkadots : hey this is getting annoying..

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

ILuvTim : sus youre just guilty

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Denzel_4ever : uy stop that

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

DONat_15 : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Mikaru-chan : isa pa I will ignore u from this conversation

DONat_15 : . . .

Mikaru-chan : there

NickaFonts_04 : oi!

Mikaru-chan : hi nicka. Love your username? :)

NickaFonts_04 : :(( noooo! Anyways what the heck is THAT fanfic?!

Mikaru-chan : ang ganda kaya. Based on real life

NickaFonts_04 : based on real life your face! It is SO not based

Mikaru-chan : onga no. REAL LIFE pala talaga xa :)

NickaFonts_04 : aaaarrrrrrrggghh!!! No it's not!

Mikaru-chan : yes it is. That username is proof

NickaFonts_04 : YOU chose this username!

Mikaru-chan : oh..? then WHY are u using it then?

NickaFonts_04 : . . .

ILuvTim : hey she's right.. why ARE you using it if you don't like it?

PlasticPinkPolkadots : you can always make a new account right?

Denzel_4ever : then it's true!!! :))

Mikaru-chan : same goes 4 u Nathalie

DONat_15 : . . .

Denzel_4ever : wow ck you actually noticed these things..

Mikaru-chan : :)

Mikaru-chan : oh y r u here lyra? r u going to complain too?

Denzel_4ever : no, I was gonna suggest something

Mikaru-chan : oh? What is it??

Denzel_4ever : ISALI MO C JASON!!! :D

Mikaru-chan : =)) ano ba yaaaan

Mikaru-chan : ikaw blessie?

ILuvTim : LAHAT KAYONG GUMAGAWA NG FANFIC 2NGKOL SAKEN..!

Denzel_4ever : :))

Mikaru-chan : :)

NickaFonts_04 : =))

ILuvTim : darn it…

DONat_15 : hmm.. it seems fun to do blessie x tim fanfics..

Mikaru-chan : PFFT. it doesn't seem fun. It IS fun.

DONat_15 : =))))))))))))))))

ILuvTim : :((

Mikaru-chan : ah you too blessie

ILuvTim : ???

Mikaru-chan : why are you complaining? you OBVIOUSLY like tim. Look at YOUR username

Denzel_4ever : :)) ay oo nga no

ILuvTim : . . .

Mikaru-chan : lyra ikaw lng ata may username na tanggap n nandun name ng crush nila..

Denzel_4ever : :)) xempre!

Mikaru-chan : paula KJ naman. Change your username…

PlasticPinkPolkadots : you first

Mikaru-chan : huh?

PlasticPinkPolkadots : change YOUR username. Gawin mong –

_Mikaru-chan has signed out-_

PlasticPinkPolkadots : cno kaya ang KJ..

_Kero-chan has logged on-_

Kero-chan : there new one

PlasticPinkPolkadots : ehhhh not that one. Use –

_Kero-chan has signed out-_

PlasticPinkPolkadots : wehhhh

_Giraffe has logged on-_

PlasticPinkPolkadots : giraffe?? What the heck?!

Giraffe : ahahaha

_Giraffe has signed out-_

_Maka2214 has logged in-_

Maka2214 : hi. :))

PlasticPinkPolkadots : just how many accounts do u have?!

_Maka2214 has signed out-_

_Magsawa ka_wahahaha has logged in_

PlasticPinkPolkadots : what again?!

Magsawa ka_wahahaha : :D ahahaha

_Magsawa ka_wahaha has signed out- _

PlasticPinkPolkadots : halaaaaaaaa

_ParaMasaya has logged in-_

Denzel_4ever : grabe na to ah

ILuvTim : ang dami..

ParaMasaya: para masaya!

PlasticPinkPolkadots : pssh

_Iheart_Nat has logged on-_

DONat_15 : what –

Iheart_Nat : hi Nathalie :D

_01Tim_blessie has logged on-_

01Tim_blessie : invade!

_DoTA_Seahorse has logged on-_

DoTA_Seahorse : paula, date tau mamaya sa –

ParaMasaya : eww get your own confi

DoTA_Seahorse : hu u

ParaMasaya : care mo

PlasticPinkPolkadots : c ck yan

DoTA_Seahorse : ohh..

DoTA_Seahorse : so, date tau sa –

_Lyra_ImSoHot has logged on-_

Denzel_4ever : wow

Lyra_ImSoHot : hey. Dinner tayo mamaya sa –

ParaMasaya : isa pa kayo eh!

_Barberos_rule has logged on-_

NickaFonts_04 : OMG lagot

Barberos_rule : Nicka! Gusto mo manood ng movie –

_NickaFonts_04 has signed out_

Barberos_rule : ayyy..

ParaMasaya : haha

01Tim_blessie : kaw blessie gusto mo mag dat –

ParaMasaya : argh! Give up na ko!

_ParaMasaya has signed out_

ILuvTim : ako din pass

_ILuvTim has signed out_

_PlasticPinkPolkadots has signed out_

DoTA_Seahorse : paula! D mo p cnasagot tanung ko! %#^#!!!

_DoTa_Seahorse has signed out_

_DONat_15 has signed out-_

Iheart_Nat : halaaa!!! Nathalie naman ehh d p tau nag uusap! :((

Denzel_4ever : cge dinner

Lyra_ImSoHot : yes!

_Denzel_4ever has signed out_

_Lyra_ImSoHot has signed out-_

Iheart_Nat : aww.. bad ending talaga. Heartbroken k tim?

01Tim_blessie : …

01Tim_blessie : :(((((((((((

_01Tim_blessie has signed out-_

Iheart_Nat : hala. Mukhang magi-emo na xa.. blessie kung nasan k man lagot ka… nkipagbreak k kay tim!

_Iheart_Nat has signed out-_

**Author's Notes!**

**Déjà vu lng ata ahh… Ung cnabi na last ni Don. Ung kay blessie at tim. **

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Oo na. d un totoo. Pang trip lng un kina blessie. :)**

**Oh lookie lookie!**

**A button!**

**Why**

**Don't **

**You**

**Click**

**It**

**And **

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
